staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Małgosia i buciki - Każdy jest wyjątkowy odc. 18 (Franny's Feet / Jumbo hijinx); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Smerfy - Koszmar senny Śpiocha, odc. 147 (Lazy's Nightmare); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Baranek Shaun - Zły dzień Bitzera, odc. 41 (1 s. II) (Double Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Crusoe - odc. 5 (Crusoe, ep. 5) - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Crusoe - odc. 6 (Crusoe, ep. 6) - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs indywidualny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 58 - Powódź - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2161; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Urodziny Kłapouchego, odc. 40 (It's Eeyore Birthday); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 54 - Czysty biznes - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Hit na niedzielę - Patrol (Guardian, the); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andrew Davis; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Ashton Kutcher, Sela Ward, Melissa Sagemiller, Omari Hardwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Casanova (Casanova) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Lasse Hallstroem; wyk.:Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Amator; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski, Jerzy Nowak, Tadeusz Bradecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kino nocnych marków - Historia pewnej miłości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Wojciech Wiszniewski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pritulak, Andrzej Mellin, Wanda Łuczycka, Elżbieta Gorzycka, Alicja Sobieraj, Henryk Hunko, Ewa Ziętek, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Biały Dom od kuchni (White House Revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Ostoja - odc. 74; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 816; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 553 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 554 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Wajrak na tropie - Wół jak ręka drwala; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Drewno - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint kobiet ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint kobiet kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz "50"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 435 - Klątwa faraona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (90); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (36); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Leon zawodowiec (Leon) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Jean Reno, Gary Oldman, Natalie Portman; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:40 Redakcja Kultury - (1); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Woody Allen "Poznasz przystojnego bruneta", Tadeusz Chmielewski - nagroda za Osiągnięcia życia Orły 2011, twórcy animacji "Jeż Jerzy" ); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Wacław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Napisała: Morderstwo. Ostatni wolny człowiek (Murder, She Wrote: The Last Free Man); dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Anthony Pullen Shaw; wyk.:Angela Lansbury, Phylicia Rashad, MIchael Jace; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 27; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Huśtawka na spacerniaku; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:52 NSP2011 W Klanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 27; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 23:52 I naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:52 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:21 Listy gończe odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:48 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:32 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:58 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:34 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:48 W labiryncie prawa odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:17 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:46 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 27; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 2 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 15 8:15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 16 8:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 2 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 5 9:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 12 10:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 13 10:50 Pies ojca chrzestnego 12:30 Człowiek przyszłości 15:15 Znak Zorro 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 354 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 21:55 KSW 15 News Odcinek: 9 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 23:00 Zębate ostrze 1:15 Magazyn sportowy 3:15 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1519 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 11 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 11 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 488 12:20 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 1 13:20 Usta usta Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 14:20 X Factor Odcinek: 1 15:45 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 17:30 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 2 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 2 21:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 2 22:25 Partnerki Odcinek: 2 23:25 Helter Skelter 1:55 Arkana magii 3:15 Uwaga! 3:35 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:00 Orlen Australia Tour 5:20 Zbuntowani Odcinek: 315 Sezon: 2 6:10 Orlen Australia Tour 6:40 Kłamczuch 7:45 Dekoratornia 8:15 Galileo Odcinek: 159 9:15 Karate na cztery łapy 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 200 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 269 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 40 14:30 GCB Centrostal Bydgoszcz - Bank BPS Fakro Muszyna 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 9 17:30 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 10 18:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 9 18:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 10 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 202 20:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 18 21:00 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 2 22:00 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 41 23:00 Interes na kółkach 1:20 Oligarcha 3:45 Galileo 4:35 TV market TV Puls 6:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 2 7:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników Odcinek: 2 8:00 Dzika natura Odcinek: 1 9:00 Stacja Porankowo 10:00 Byli sobie wynalazcy 11:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów Odcinek: 2 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 2 12:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 1 13:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica 14:40 Tarzan w zaginionym mieście 16:20 Do rany przyłóż 18:30 Barbie Syrenkolandia 20:00 Shockwave 21:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 22:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 3 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 105 23:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 90 0:00 Medium Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 1:00 Martwa dziewczyna 3:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:55 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 8 6:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 11 6:55 Telezakupy 9:00 Happy Hour Odcinek: 3 9:25 Happy Hour Odcinek: 4 9:55 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 10:55 Randka z billboardu 12:55 Zgrywus 14:55 Nadjeżdża siedmiu wspaniałych 17:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 14 19:05 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 20:05 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny 23:05 Krok od domu Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 0:05 Amerykański ninja II 1:55 Arkana magii TVP Kultura 08:05 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 44; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Chodnik; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Dzień kobiet; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Mechaniczna narzeczona; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Skarby Filmoteki - Zasada...; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Zielona ziemia; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Jan Pietrzak, Andrzej Wasilewicz, Jacek Kleyff, Henryk Kluba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Dokument tygodnia - Mechaniczna miłość (Mechanical Love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2007); reż.:Phie Ambo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Pierścień Nibelunga - Zmierzch Bogów (3) (Gotterdammerung from Valencia); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.: La Fura dels Baus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Studio Kultura - Nieme kino szwedzkie - "Erotikon"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Nieme kino szwedzkie - Erotikon (Erotikon/Just Like a Man); komedia kraj prod.Szwecja (1920); reż.:Mauritz Stiller; wyk.:Tora Teje, Vilhelm Bryde, Wilhelm Berndston, Lars Hanson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Zawstydzona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Trójka do wzięcia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Bartek Konopka; wyk.:Klaudia Barcik, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzyssztofik, Krzysztof Czeczot, Michał Włodarczyk, Marek Kasprzyk, Violtetta Arlak, Łukasz Mechanicki, Andrzej Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Wiesława Michnikowskiego - Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Michnikowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Niedziela z... twórczością Wiesława Michnikowskiego - Otello z M - 2; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Wiesława Michnikowskiego - Pożarowisko; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Aleksandra Leszczyńska, Zofia Merle, Henryk Borowski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Alina Janowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Niedziela z...twórczością Wiesława Michnikowskiego - Pan Geldhab; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Magorzata Pieńkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Bogdan Baer, Artur Żmijewski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Wieczorek, Henryk Łapiński, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Pasek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Niedziela z...twórczością Wiesława Michnikowskiego - Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Zabawy z bronią (Bowling for Columbine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2002); reż.:Michael Moore; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Mocne kino nocne - Bandyta (Bandyta); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite, Ida Jabłońska, Bartek Pieniążek, Wojciech Brzeziński, Witold Wieliński, Rafał Walentynowicz, Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Wojna i pokój - Natasza Rostowa (Natasha Rostova / w Wideotece WOJNA I POKÓJ odc. B 2); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1966); reż.:Siergiej Bondarczuk; wyk.:Lyudmila Savelyeva, Siergiej Bondarchuk, Vyacheslav Tikhonov, Viktor Stanitsyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Anna Politkowska. Siedem lat na froncie (Anna, Seven Years on the Frontline); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); reż.:Masza Nowikowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Rozmowy istotne - Paul Auster; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.03.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Śladami Świętej Rodziny (Les sejours de la Sainte Famille); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Wielka historia małych miast - Nieborów; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wielka historia małych miast - Władysławowo; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Quo vadis? - odc. 1/6; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ex Libris - 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Ze sztuką na Ty - Podróże sentymentalne. Morcinkowym szlakiem; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Gość w dom - U Fiedlerów w Puszczykowie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Flesz historii - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Ex Libris - 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Obiektyw - odc. 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Ziemia - planeta ludzi - Czy będziemy niewolnikami samochodów?; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Linia Stalina. Honor czy hańba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Park radiologiczno - ekologiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Boże, zbaw Rosję; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Criminal tango - "To idzie młodość" odc. 14; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Quo vadis? - odc. 2/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ex Libris - 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Czekoladowa dynastia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Parnas literacki - Leopold Staff; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Halina Kunicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.03.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Spór o historię - Zbrodnia bez kary. Pytania o Katyń.; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ze sztuką na Ty - Gra kolorów. Sztuka witrażu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - odc. 10; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Rewolucja francuska - Fałszywy kadr; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Tajemnice armii - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Historia i film - Cwał; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:38 Historia i film - Cwał kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Historia i film - Cwał; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Dziwny jest ten świat - Nord-Ost; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1646; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 10 - Koniec kotów na Słonecznej (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 10 - Konec kocek na Vysluni); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kanclerz - odc. 3; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 S jak szpieg - Uciekinier; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Stanisława, Biskupa i Męczennika w Świdnicy Śląskiej; STEREO, Transmisja 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - Komplementy i inwektywy (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (11) gość: Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - P jak Potem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1119* - Powrót Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 24 (Radom); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 805; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 333; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 334; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś odc.11 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 3* - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (53); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szansa na Sukces - Poluzjanci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Jacek Olszewski; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 805; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś odc.11 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Czas honoru - odc. 15* seria II - Na Serbii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kino Mistrzów - Głos z tamtego świata; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Rudzki, Wanda Łuczycka, Tatiana Czechowska, Danuta Szflarska, Krystyna Feldman, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Maria Homerska, Marta Lipińska, Barbara Modelska, Bolesław Płotnicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Seriale 06:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 13/15 - Spotkania z Temidą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 14/15 - Pocałuj mnie, Kasiu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Tylko Kaśka - odc. 6 - Porwanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Tylko Kaśka - odc. 7 - Masz czas do jutra; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 1/5 Po przygodę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 66 - Gra dżentelmenów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 67 - Nepal; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 68 - Kapcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 2/13 - Hetmański ordonans; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Doktor Martin - odc. 1/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 69 - Gospodarz domowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 70 - Grzybobranie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Okazja - odc. 11/19 - Trzecia płeć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 M jak miłość - odc. 815; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 M jak miłość - odc. 816; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Ranczo - odc. 4 - Otrzeźwienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ranczo - odc. 5 - Wieść gminna; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Ranczo - odc. 6 - Racja gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4 - Narkotyk; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Siostra Jackie - odc. 16 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 4 Apple Bong); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 1 (Lie to me s. I ep. 1 Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Instynkt wilka - odc. 1/6 - Gorzkie kwiaty (odc. 1/6 - Varg Veum - Bitre blomster); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Norwegia, Szwecja, Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Pitbull - odc. 6; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Inzell - dystanse - dzień 3 (Mistrzostwa Świata - Inzell - dystanse - dzień 3) kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy (Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9 10:50 MŚ w biathlonie - Chanty Mansijsk - sztafeta kobiet - (Chanty Mansijsk - sztafeta kobiet -) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Inzell - dystanse - dzień 4 (Mistrzostwa Świata - Inzell - dystanse - dzień 4) kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Inzell - dystanse - dzień 4 (Mistrzostwa Świata - Inzell - dystanse - dzień 4) kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Czarni Słupsk - Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Finał play - off (4) Comarch Cracovia Kraków - GKS Tychy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint kobiet ( skrót ) (Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 MŚ w biathlonie - Chanty Mansijsk - sztafeta kobiet - (Chanty Mansijsk - sztafeta kobiet -) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin-Preludia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Blondynka - odc. 2/13 - Witajcie, Majaki; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - skoki narciarskie kobiet (Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo - skoki narciarskie kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO 12:20 Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców - Opactwo księgi henrykowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Siostry odc.8/13 - Miłość Filipy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Camille Saint-Saens - Łabędź; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Ratownicy - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Syzyfowe prace - odc. 1/6 - 1883; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin-Preludia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 435 - Klatwa faraona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 58 - Powódź; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Motoszał - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Divertimento D-dur KV 205-Menuetto; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Teoria Sportu - Czas reakcji - odc. 2 (Reaction time); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Czarodziejski flet - Uwertura; film animowany; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 54 - Czysty biznes; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13 - Tercet egzotyczny; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 To ja, złodziej; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Czas honoru - odc. 15 "Na Serbii" s. II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 12:30 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 13:25 Disco Bandżo 14:55 Mroczne serce 17:10 Zawód: szpieg Odcinek: 6 18:10 Impas 20:10 Johan Falk Odcinek: 2 22:10 Stardust 22:45 Miejskie legendy Odcinek: 8 23:50 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 10 0:15 Zabójczy seks 1:45 Nocny patrol WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:15 Wybitne postacie Uniwerstytetu 8:35 Felieton sportowy 8:50 Serwis sportowy 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:15 Poranek z widokiem na Maltę 11:30 Domek z ogródkiem 11:50 Po poznańsku 12:10 Serwis sportowy 12:20 Qulturalny Poznań 12:30 Na zdrowie 12:45 Studio reportażu WTK 13:00 Tajemnice Poznania 13:20 Warta 13:40 Qulturalny Poznań 13:50 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 14:10 Połykacze książek 14:20 Retransmisja sportowa 15:06 Retransmisja sportowa 15:55 Przegląd gości tygodnia 16:30 Pogoda 16:35 Qulturalny Poznań 16:45 TeleGniezno 17:05 TeleKonin 17:25 TeleTurek 17:40 Masz prawo 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Na zdrowie 18:45 Studio reportażu WTK 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Sport 19:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Wybitne postacie Uniwerstytetu 20:50 Serwis sportowy 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:15 Tajemnice Poznania 21:30 Warta 21:50 Serwis sportowy 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:15 Retransmisja sportowa 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:15 Retransmisja sportowa 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:15 Sewis komunikacyjny 0:25 Pogoda 0:30 Na zdrowie 0:46 Serwis sportowy 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Domek z ogródkiem 1:35 Po poznańsku 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:25 Pogoda 2:30 Studio reportażu WTK 2:46 Serwis sportowy 2:54 Pogoda 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 3:20 Pogoda Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2011 roku